


Cryptid

by Rollyzen



Series: "Goretober" 2018- that isn't actually gore [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Crossing Parallels, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Parallel Universes, Writing Exercise, cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Rollyzen
Summary: Day 9 of October: CryptidIn which the Scooby Gang is investigating a lake monster and Stiles get pulled in...to a parallel world where him and Derek aren't together. Needless to say, it's a little awkward when Derek pulls him out of the water and Stiles kisses him.





	Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> um Teen Wolf is prime cryptid material, so this wasn't really a stretch.

"So, we've got a Nessie. This is going to be so cool. We never get aquatic creatures."

Derek looked up from his computer with a grimace. Stiles walked out of the kitchen with sandwiches in hand.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm taking it seriously, I promise."

He flopped onto the couch and handed Derek his food with a kiss to his jaw. He pressed one to Stiles' temple without taking his eyes off the computer. Deaton emailed them more often than not about their new residents. He was a lot more forthcoming with information when there wasn't an entire pack of wolves knocking down his front door like in the Three Little Pigs. Imagine that. Derek had been reading over the email about Nessie for a solid thirty minutes.

"Der, it'll be fine. _Look_. Deaton even highlighted and bolded 'non-lethal' because he knows you do this. Even if something _does_ happen, we'll be fine."

Stiles slipped their hands together, and he relaxed.

* * *

Stiles wiped off the gunk on his shirt. Erica was angrily wringing her hair out while Boyd tried to fix her make-up for her. Isaac and Scott were wiping each other down. Derek smiled lazily at him when he grinned.

"See? We're fine."

Derek's eyes flicked behind him, and his face filled with panic.

"Shit, did I jinx-"

A thick, wet _appendage_ wrapped around his chest a second before Derek grabbed his arms. He was yanked back, Derek's claws scratching down his arms. His screams were cut off by the water that hit him like a wall. The moon's light was soon drowned by the dark depths of the lake. He didn't even think it was that deep. It just got colder and colder. His lungs burned while he pulled and tugged at the limb wrapped around him. There was a sudden light that blinded him. He opened his eyes and _swore_ he saw his reflection haloed in the dark water. He blinked, and it was gone.

His body was lurched further down and let go like a rocket. The water was oddly warmed. He must have gotten turned around in the dark because the _surface_ was visible. A strong grip latched onto his wrist, and he jerked his arm away. However, the shock of dark hair and pale skin eased his worries. He let himself be tugged upward while he kicked. He broke the surface and gasped for air. As fast as he could, Stiles got out of the water. The circumference of the lake wasn't that large, so it was decently quick. He hauled himself out of the water and winced at the way his arms stung from the lake water. The sounds of Derek sloshing out of the water drew his attention. He stood and walked over while his heart still thundered in his chest.

"Okay, so I know I said it would be fine, but I think this still counts."

He brushed their lips together, and Derek stilled.

"What? What is it?" Stiles looked at his arms. "These aren't even that bad, okay?"

Stiles slipped his hands around Derek's waist, expecting his arms to wrap around him like they usually did. The rough shove caught him _completely_ by surprise. He didn't even have time to pinwheel before he hit the water. Derek's push was hard enough that the wind got knocked out of him.

He rasped, "What the hell, Der?"

Pulling himself up, he looked around and froze. Nobody was how he remembered them. They were all dry and _clean_. Except for Derek, who was soaking wet and glaring hard enough he might hurt himself. Everyone besides him just look confused and cautious.

"I- I think there's been a mistake." Stiles rushed to get out.

Then Derek was splashing through the shallow water and hauling him up by his shirt.

"Who are you?"

Stiles, angry because this alternate Derek was trying to scare him, leans forward and wraps a leg around his right knee. He pulls and they both go down into the water. Derek growls, and Stiles rolls his eyes before extending his neck.

"You can relax. I'm just a _different_ Stiles."

He rolls off him and gets out of the water. The rest of the pack looks at him with guarded eyes.

Erica walks right up to him and stares, "You smell the same. A little bloodier but the same."

He winced, "Yeah, _my_ Derek tried to save me. Is yours still posturing and acting like an ass?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and walked back to Boyd's side.

"Um, we can talk this out or whatever, but could we do it at the loft or something? I'm going to get sick like this."

Nobody moved until Derek stomped out of the water and walked past them. Stiles watched it with a nostalgic feeling.

"He has potential. He can get better." Stiles said aloud to no one in particular.

Maybe the lake monster brought him here for a reason. _A little notice would've been nice_ , he thought while he shifted his aching arms.


End file.
